


The Sinister Kid

by Unfastened_Synapses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Blood Powers, Kidnapping? Sam-napping?, M/M, Sam-Centric, Season 5 AU, Suicide Attempt, sam doesn't know about angels, sam doesn't know that dean is alive, sam left after dean died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfastened_Synapses/pseuds/Unfastened_Synapses
Summary: This story takes place in a not so small town called Detroit.in which a certain Sam Winchester finds himself alone and scarily enough, afraid of what is to come, after losing his brother to the hell hounds before his eyes and losing contact with ruby, he finds himself without comfort or belonging. eventually settling in a cheap apartment downtown and working at a sleazy bar down the street, he ends up in a mind numbing routine. one of which he cannot take.so after five and a half months of life without his brother, Sam finds the end of his road in the alley a few streets over.Sam has said what little goodbyes he can and has let a certain Bobby Singer know to 'lose his number' and feels at peace with death.but what Sam doesn't know is that his brother was resurrected and has been working with the angels to prevent the breaking of the seals to Lucifers cage, but manages to break the last seal by icing Lilith and freeing lucifer.so imagine Sam's surprise when he feels a hand on his shoulder as he brings the gun to his temple and is greeted by Lucifer himself.in a story of love, heartbreak, and certain doom, only a certain archangel can seem to stitch his life back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pumped about this fic, it's already on my wattpad (@lavenderlance) and I'm just transferring everything over one by one but it's still cool to have a wider audience here

You may think that our story starts with Sam Winchester and his questionable lack of self concern,   
but it actually starts close to the start of all life with the original brothers; Gabriel, Raphael, and more specifically related to this story, Lucifer and Michael. 

I'd be lying if I said that Michael didn't love his brothers more than he loved himself, which is perhaps the exact reason why casting Lucifer out of the only place he has ever, and could ever called home caused him great pain to all extents and depths of his grace.

That; was probably the singular thing differentiating Dean Winchester and Michael the archangel, the foretold Vessel an angel pairing, as separate entities. 

They both loved their brothers with more love than seemed possible. but when it came to casting them out; only one of the destined pair felt regret an agony. 

There came a time when Dean had the idea to banish his smaller brother from his already damaged life, as if he was casting out the precariously placed glue holding together his soul in one piece. 

just before being torn to shreds by a hound of hell. 

And he felt no regret; to him, Sam had crossed the final line, committed the greatest sin. 

lying, deceiving, and disrespect. 

which is also how Michael felt, but on the other hand, lucifer had only disrespected gods wishes and was sentenced to an eternity in solitary imprisonment. whereas Sam had only gone against Dean's moral wishes, despite him being an adult and a separate and fully functional human being, in turn received close to the same punishment. 

exile from his family and home. 

which is one of the reasons why Sam and Lucifer connected so deeply, on the basis of that they had no one else to turn to in this cold and cruel world; no matter how much love existed. 

and this is where our story begins. 

after our dear Samuel Winchester voices his recklessness and prays that the ones why love him dearly and in turn, loves them as much or more, will accept him. 

after Dean tells him to leave and not come back. 

after Dean is torn to shreds before his eyes and Dean can't look him in the eye. 

after Sam calls Bobby one last time to cut heir connection as family for the time being. 

and of course, after Lucifer rises from his not so eternal isolation. 

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester started off his day with a jump, it seemed as if life is more than willing to deal him another hand of nightmares and in turn, leave him with minimal rest.

This particular night horror had been a memory of standing with Azazel, watching his mother die.  
Only this time, she knew that he was there. She had told him how pathetic he was for drinking  the excessive amounts of demon blood. She said how much of a disappointment he was to the Winchester line and how much she hated him for getting her killed that night.   
All in all, not a very pleasant experience.

Taking into account the lack of sleep he had received the previous night, The Boy with the Demon Blood prepared himself a double shot of espresso. Over the past few months he's learned more about himself than in the past few decades of his life. One of which, being that he is fairly skilled at preparing food and drinks, also that he has a subtle, yet still prominent sweet tooth.

Which in turn, reminded him that he got Gabriel killed. It was all his fault; along with every other innocent death that he didn't prevent. 

Sam had always relished being with family, having a good time with his brother and such. But it seems that being alone is a more peaceful calling for him. Better for the soul y'know?

Our main character finally took time to himself, getting a good nights sleep for once, and eating excellent food.

Well, of course, not including the rapidly escalating demon blood addiction and the almost suicidal recklessness that went along with it. His situation seemed that he couldn't go more than about six hours without a fix of demon blood. he couldn't control his tendencies as well as before and tended to automatically smite demons in his general vicinity accidentally; as if he were scratching an itch. Scaring surrounding civilians and startling other demons a safe distance away seemed to happen often nowadays.

 

As nightfall came, Sam went over to the shitty calendar hanging on his even shittier kitchen wall. The man stopped suddenly, seeing the date which lye printed on the calendar.

It was today. 

Today, one year ago the great Dean Winchester died. 

It felt like it made today symbolical in a way, dying on the same day as he did. Not as if he has any friends. he's lost contact with Bobby and Dean is dead. The only other person who could possibly know about him would be Meg, but even she would want him dead eventually.

\---

"Bobby c'mon, focus here, Lilith ain't getting any weaker" Dean sighed.

It was hard, hunting without Sam. Even more so with Sam thinking he was dead. It was hard because every single thing he did to help seemed to break one more of these stupid seals. Which had his new angel friend Cas riding his ass about how immensely dangerous it was for all of humanity and heaven to have Lucifer topside.

Every night though, Dean would call Sam on the grey cell that Sam left when he left Bobby in his times of grief. Even though he knew Sam would never hear them, it was a small comfort to himself. Knowing that he was forbidden to talk to Sam. In fear of breaking more seals and taking the focus off of the heavenly mission.   
Dean knew that he had no choice in the matter, he knee he would be flown back with memories wiped on both parties, so honestly, he could have already tried and would never know. All the more reason to not try. 

"Dean?" Bobby called from his study. "Think I found something"  
-  
Turned out that Bobby had a friend who can predict where certain demons are and will be. Although she lived and worked a few states away, it was their best shot. 

Once they knew where that son (daughter?) of a bitch was, they'd head back to Bobby's for sleep prior to the big fight. Where Dean would leave in the night without Bobby. 

He couldn't risk losing another member of his family, and he had decided he more of a dead weight anyways. 

\--

The car ride to the church was long and silent. Dean couldn't bear to listen to anything but the sound of his own ragged breathing cut out only by sobs. It was different, dying for Sam, but for some reason Dean was genuinely scared of dying a second time. 

He didn't have Sam. He didn't have his dad. 

He had Bobby but for some reason, having angels and demons running around willy nilly was starting to get on the old man's nerves and honestly, it was annoying Dean to listen to him griping all day. He ended up going out to bars for most of the nights, getting very inebriated and very frisky with very pretty ladies. 

It was fun for the time being, but it took his mind off of the inevitability of his own death. Dean only thought was that he's going to die today, there was no way he could have a showdown with Lilith of all things and live to tell the tale. 

So Dean prepared for two things. His death and a phone call from Bobby asking where the hell he's going. Dean didn't really know what he'd say to him if he called. 

Probably say his last goodbyes and tell him to keep good care of his baby; since hopefully he would pick her up from outside the church

Most likely tell him to never mention that Dean came back to anyone.   
-

As he pulled up to the abandoned monastery, Dean cracked the bones in his neck one last time. Grabbing Ruby's knife and a shotgun he barges through the door guns blazing for what he thinks, is one last time. 

Little does he know that Lilith was expecting him all along, and wanted him to kill her. 

Because the one thing that Dean didn't know, was that Lilith was the final seal. And killing her; freed the Archangel Lucifer from his cage. 

So when Dean plummeted his blade into her skull, he thought that this was all over, and he could go back to hunting without angels for once. 

But what he was not expecting, was the great pillar of light that erupts from the floor and illuminate the entire room along with Bobby Singer, who had just walked in that door to tell him to stop.  
But he was too late. 

Lucifer was free at last. 

\----

The simple fact that he could fly again was enough to make Lucifer happy.   
Spreading his enormous, although tattered and ashy, wings into the sky was exhilarating for him, gave him a sense of being free again. 

The Archangel had approximately  five minutes of impenetrable joy and limitless freedom when a pain of ache tore through his heart;

 

His vessel was in pain

 

That seemed to be the only fleeting thought flowing through the filaments of his grace.

Also, the realization that talking to Sam in person would probably be a better idea than just appearing and connecting their existences, souls and grace as one, as God had once made prophecy. 

Lucifer spread his glorious wings to their full span for the first time in eons, the glistening primaries barely sweeping the clouds, the pure white and iridescent colours exchanging hues and lifted off into the open skies. 

\---

Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, was taking what he thought were his last breaths and thoughts while unknowingly, Lucifer flew hundreds of miles to his true vessel's need. 

With his gun in hand, Sam ducked into an alley where his body wouldn't be found by unsuspecting children, hopefully some homeless person found him or some dingy druggie. Not as if he was important in any way. 

Slowly, clearly, raised his gun towards the sky. 

Sam wasn't against the idea of taking his own life, but he was still down right terrified. Crouching low to the ground, he loaded the pistol and aimed it at his temple. 

"Three. Two. O-"  
Sam counted backward from three, however he was surprised when a man who smelled distinctly of sulphur met his gaze and knocked the weapon out of his hands

His immediate reaction was to launch Ruby's knife at his throat, by default, supposedly killing the demon that lay before him, 

However what Sam didn't expect, was the man to pull the knife from his jugular, heal himself in a matter of seconds, and ask Sam if he was okay. 

 

Grasping the firearm in one hand and lightly checking Sam for injuries with the other, the mystery man was starting to scare the taller boy. In all honesty,  he wasn't expecting anything to come after him. But it didn't really matter anyhow, he was about to die by the hands of another. 

"Sam are you alright?" the stranger spoke in a forcefully yet caring tone, as if they knew each other.

"Well I was about to kill myself so how the fuck do you think I am? And who the hell are you?"  
he retorted, "How do you know who I am?"

The mystery man looked visibly pained when Sam asked about his identity, but chose to disclose it right off as a sign of trust, although not before using his battered wings to fly them both inside of a cheap hotel room.

"Sam, do you want the short answer or the long answer?" he asked, seeming nervous about revealing his identity. 

Still on high alert, Sam asked for the latter, as he quite literally had all the time in the world. 

He proceeded to tell Sam about how in the beginning of earth and the universe itself, and if Sam knew anything about the Archangels.

Which immediately put Sam on red alert.   
Was he dealing with something of biblical nature? Did angels exist? How come no one had ever seen one before?

Sam nodded to the question, allowing a few minutes for it to sink in. 

"The Archangel Lucifer at your service," He said slowly and carefully with a polite smile, never getting too close as he waited for Sam's eventual reaction. 

Sam's breathing kept getting faster, he was sitting at a fancy hotel with the devil. He was going to go to hell. Faster and faster and faster, his breathing kept going, he was going cold and clammy, he couldn't keep his eyes open. This all seemed just too much for him right now. His breathing kept getting faster and at this point it was outwardly noticeable that he was having a panic attack. 

"Sam, Sam listen to me, it's going to be okay you hear? You just have to calm your breathing okay? One, Two, Three, That's it Sam, You got this. Just deep breaths in and out, in and out.   
Do you feel my hands? I'm real Sam, just focus on my hands. Focus on me and calm your breathing." Lucifer said softly, making sure Sam was alright both mentally as well as physically.

It was too good to be true, even with the sad reality that he was alive instead of dead in an alley.

 

Lucifer ended up staying with Sam until he eventually fell asleep, more making sure he didn't attempt again or run away than anything, but also so he wouldn't be alone. 

Although his brother is hidden from angels due to his freshly made rib sigils, lucifer could still pay a demon to find his brother for him. 

-

Sam woke to the sound of hushed voices in the room over, one memorably lucifers, and the other distinctly British, with perhaps a slight Scottish [fragment of accent] Crowley?  
"Dean almost fucking killed me for doing this, you better be happy."

The unintentional flood of questions flooded his mind, was Dean alive? could I leave to see him? If he's alive then why am I here and not with him?

His first reaction to the influx of unintentional information was to climb out of the window in the two story motel room, then to hot wire a car and find him, either by going to Bobby's or simply calling him, hopefully being reunited with his beloved brother. 

Although what Sam half expected, was that he would be caught by the demons guarding him, who were either by keeping him safe or keeping him caged in, Sam wasn't entirely sure at the time, although it dawned upon him that he would never be allowed to leave. 

Sam let himself be carried back inside, unable to have Lucifer near him. He was forced to deal with the extensive bleeding he had suffered while jumping out of the window until eventually his vision turned black and he fell to the ground, passed out.

\--

When Sam Winchester awoke, he was no longer in any pain at all, it seemed that Lucifer had healed him while he was unconscious. That gave Sam an odd feeling, that Lucifer had not only watched him sleep but he had healed him nonconsensualy. 

The demon sitting in the corner of the small room turned away from him, conveniently blasting music through his headphones, was looking quite tasty in the current situation. 

Sam was never allowed to leave and he had nothing to do besides drink the blood from his guard. 

Sam defaulted to relapse in a time of great need 

Clamping his jaw around the guards neck, he locked his teeth in place around the guards fragile skin and proceeded to drink as much of the demon blood as he was able to. Blood seeping from where his chapped lips lost suction against the struggling skin, sam mourned the loss of what he could not ingest. 

Sam felt the liquid power flood his senses and every facet of his current existence, his hands felt like had he had been engulfed by fire. His cheasts felt exhausted yet strong and his skin was cool to the touch

Quickly reaching the limit of what blood this demon had, Sam tossed the carcass aside with his newfound strength. The corpse his the wall with a large thud and left a seriously large dent in the the plaster. Sam cared little about the damage he had created, as the makeshift narcotics in his circulatory system hindered his conventional ability to judge morality. 

Just as he regains his posture after tossing the demon aside. Lucifer recognizes a change in the chemical makeup of Sam's body. Immediately setting off alarm bells, he flies into his room only to see two dead demons, a hole in the wall, and Sam, covered in blood.   
Lucifer walks cautiously towards Sam, prepared to put sam into an unconscious state of necessary. 

Sam had been lulled into a drug (demon blood?) induced state, which meant that he was vulnerable in every sense of the word and unable to do a damn thing about it. 

Lucifer cleaned the blood from Sam with his grace, and put him to sleep. 

He deserved to be at peace.


End file.
